okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
:This article is about the original version of WATGBS. For the re-released version of the game, see Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea -Reboot-. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (大海原と大海原) is Deep-Sea Prisoner's third game, released on December 12, 2013. The story centers around the game's titular protagonist, Wadanohara, and her homeland, the Blue Sea. Note: Deep-Sea Prisoner rates this game age 15+, but keep in mind that this is of the Japanese standard, and depending on a country's standard, age 18+ might be more appropriate. There is graphic content later in the game such as body horror, implied sexual assault, and other violent imagery. On February 1, 2020 a Reboot of the game was released with some new features such as new videos in the Bonus Room, animations, conversations and more. Plot Wadanohara returns to the Blue Sea after a trip, and is greeted by the residents there. The Totsusa Kingdom, however, is sending their soldiers over in attempt of invasion. Employees of the court have stated they would like to avoid invasion as much a possible. Wadanohara is sent with her familiars to fix the six blue orbs that connect into a barrier protecting the Blue Sea. Every time Wadanohara fixes a orb, she states that something feels odd, strange, or anything of the like. After fixing every orb, the Blue Sea has a banquet in celebration of it. During the banquet, Wadanohara goes to the surface, and then encounters Laurentia, a demon employed by the Totsusa Kingdom. She breaks all the orbs, destroying the barrier, and allowing the Totsusa Kingdom to invade. This is only the beginning. After making it through the invading Totsusa Soldiers, Wadanohara and her familiars manage to make it to the throne room just as Totsusahime is cornering Uomihime. From there, the two girls are quick to make up, the whole issue being something Uomihime did not even do. Obviously, there is something afoot here. The second part of the game goes into this, showing a much darker enemy coming to rise against the Blue Sea with twists and turns most players are surprised by. There are numerous endings, and the player is forced to view most of them to reach the True Ending. To say anymore would spoil the experience for the player. Preview Images Bonus Room'']] Manga The manga version of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea was first published on August 13, 2015. Though still having the main plot point just like the game, there are different scenes that happened throughout the said comic. There is also a hard copy version of the comic that can be bought here. The Japanese version of the manga releases its chapters twice a month. Though the English and the Chinese are of the same pattern, the release of chapters are delayed one month after the release of the Japanese version. CJ8xIWUUsAASHUF.jpg|''Samekichi and Wadanohara'' CPuG1OjUwAAxlbO.jpg|''Wadanohara's first appearance'' wadawadawadanohara.jpg|''Pixiv sticker to promote Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' Screenshot (717).png|''Japanese version of the manga''|link=http://comic.pixiv.net/works/1749 Screenshot (718).png|''English version of the manga''|link=http://comic.pixiv.net/works/1822 Screenshot (719).png|''Chinese version of the manga''|link=http://comic.pixiv.net/works/1823 Trivia * Three works made by three different fans of the game were featured by Deep-Sea Prisoner in the game's bonus page that can be accessed by people who beat the game. ** A small model of Wadanohara's appearance in Normal End 2 was created by 夜宵様. ** A YouTuber by the name of YZYX created a song titled [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oaRtcfTazFE The Little Witch], featuring Wadanohara. ** A YouTuber by the name of Yojelin made an instrumental piece titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeOYKQFyiCo The Blue Sea Witch] which tries to convey the atmosphere of Wadanohara's presence during Normal End 2 as the Blue Sea Witch. Navigation Category:Games Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Manga Category:Stories